Rain
by The Great Kyonkitchi and Co
Summary: He promised never to return to that city, however some promises need to be broken. RoxasXAxelXOC Rated T
1. Twilight's Interlude

It was raining. The air was cold and unforgiving in the post-autumn twilight. Cars sped by as I walked across the bridge; the traffic moving steadilly forward. Looking up, I watched the moon and stars play hide-and-seek among the clouds. As the evening grew colder and the rain harder I drew my hands into my pockets and doubled my pace. Hair soaked, clothes drenched, body saturated in the cold sting I wished nothing. This was the way I had always wanted it to be: always alone, always cold, always firmly in reality so I could make snide remarks about it. I suppose I never really wanted to expect the pain that came with it however. "It might as well be raining needles," I muttered under my breath.

As I came upon the middle of the bridge, I began seeing a figure, a person standing on the edge of the bridge. I supposed it was looking at the freezing waters below and not dwelling on thoughts of suicide. It must have heard me coming over the traffic, because it looked right at me. It's piercing green eyes meeting with my own blue-gray ones stopped me dead in my tracks. It was only standing a few feet away from me, and yet I still couldn't make out its face or whether it was a man or a woman. I walked closer to the figure. "It's going to be a cold one tonight," it said in a deep voice. My eyes widened.

"Y-yeah, it gets this way this time of year," I shivered. There was something about this man that seemed familiar. I couldn't place the voice or see his face, but there was something telling me that I could trust him. Rain dripped from his long, black jacket and hood. "A lady like you shouldn't be wandering around alone at night," he said, never breaking eye-contact with me. "Those eyes; where have I seen those eyes before?" I asked myself. I shivered again, shaking my head. "This is how it's been for a long time. I've gotten used to the lack of company," I answered. He looked down at the freezing river below us and sighed.

I continued to walk across the bridge when suddenly there was a slow rumble echoing through the cold, rainy night. I brought my hand up to catch something to hold onto, but slipped and found myself hanging off the edge of the bridge. I thought I had fallen off and plunged to my death in the frigid water, but he caught me. Holding fast to my hand, he looked down at me with those venom green eyes. "Give me your other hand!' he yelled. I raised my other hand toward him, grazing his gloved fingertips. I was shaking so badly that he couldn't grab it. My other hand was slipping out of his grip. I swallowed hard and looked down at the river. "Don't let me go...please...I don't want to die tonight," I sobbed silently. I looked up into his eyes and closed mine tightly as I felt our hands break apart. "Rin!" he screamed, arms open, hands trying to grab what was out of his reach. I opened my eyes and looked up at him once more, almost catching a glimpse of his face. It felt like I was falling forever, the same thought kept playing in my mind as if on a loop. How did he know my name? I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable. When I opened them, I was in my bed, face-down in my pillow.

"So it was just a dream..." I picked my head off of the pillow and sighed. "...just a..." I ran a hand through my hair. It was still damp. My mind was racing. "Just a dream?" I thought. "How could that have been a dream?" I yawned. I shook my head, trying to think of something else, but the thought remained. Exasperated, I dropped my head back onto my pillow and drifted in the middle-ground of reality and my dreams.


	2. The City of Rain

_Rain...The only thing I can really remember about my former life was the rain. It rained when I was born, it rained when I died, hell it even rained when I was reborn as a Nobody. It felt like I could never get away from the rain or the endless cold that came with it. It always rained in that city, so it didn't surprise me when I returned to it to see that it was raining. It didn't surprise me to feel the cold air against my skin. It didn't surprise me to see her walking across the bridge home like she did when I was still alive. _

_She hadn't changed in this dying city. She still had her long, black hair that poured down her back to her slim waist. Those sparkling blue stars that could stop any man in his tracks and stare into his very heart, her ivory skin that glowed eerily in the harsh glow of a street lamp, everything about her was the same. Everything about her was almost perfection; something I wish had changed since I've been gone. That was the reason behind my homecoming if that's what you call it._

"She'd make the perfect addition to our organization. Don't you agree, Axel?" Saiix whispered in his ear. Axel's acid green eyes grew wide as Saiix smirked. "Don't you touch her, Saiix!" Axel growled. Fire danced in his eyes as his rage grew. "Oh, don't worry, Axel, **I** won'ttouch her." Saiix laughed. "Saiix!" Axel yelled, throwing flames at the blue-haired berserker as he disappeared into a portal of darkness, his cackling ringing loudly through the gleaming white hallways of Castle Oblivion.

_It wasn't what he said that got to me that night before he disappeared. It was the way he said it that got my goat. I couldn't let him take her. She didn't belong with us. No one deserves to be a Nobody, especially her. It seemed to me that the only reasons why Xemnas would want her to be in the Organization were either for her to join the ranks as Number XIIII or to use her as bait for Diz and his companions. Either way, I couldn't let him do it. That was why I returned to the City of Rain. To watch over her and to make sure the other members of the Organization didn't try to pull anything. I decided to go incognito so she wouldn't worry herself over the situation. But when she came closer I couldn't help but steal a glance. _

_She stopped and looked back at me. Her hair was plastered to her head and hung beautifully down her back, soaked with the icy rain that plagued this city for eternities. She shivered silently and then walked closer to me. I said the only thing that came to mind. "_It's gonna be a cold one tonight." _She looked at me, her eyes wide with surprise. I prayed she didn't recognize my voice. _Y-yeah," she stuttered,"It gets this way this time of year." _She shivered in the cold as the rain rolled down my hood. _"A lady like you shouldn't be wandering alone at night," _I said, looking straight into her eyes. She shook her head. _"It's been this way for a long time," she said. "I've gotten used to the lack of company." _I nodded slightly and looked back down at the river below us. She continued walking across the bridge. I sighed relieved that nothing happened to her. Saiix and Xemnas were no where to be found. She was safe. Or at least I thought she was until there was the rumbling. She fell and was holding onto the edge of the bridge, dangling over the half frozen river. I grabbed her hand as fast as I possibly could, urging her to give me her other one so I could pull her to safety. She obeyed, but only touched my own, slipping further out of my reach. Her other hand was slipping out of my grip. _"Don't let me go...please...I don't want to die tonight," she sobbed. _I didn't plan on letting her die. I never let my eyes stray from her, not for a second. She shut hers as our hands broke apart. Trying to catch her again I reached farther but missed her. _"RIN!" _I screamed after her, but she couldn't have heard me, because the second I said her name she was gone..._

_She was gone...Disappeared into the darkness before she even hit the water. She was always special...I guess I never really knew how special until that night on the bridge. Puzzled, I warped back to Castle Oblivion and what I found waiting for me was the biggest surprise I had had all night. _

"And just where were you?" _I was met at the door to my room by a pair of very big, bright blue eyes and flash of platinum blonde hair. _"Sorry, Roxas. I had to take care of something." _He gave me his trademark glare and rolled his eyes. _"Right and it was so important that you couldn't even let me know so I could cover your sorry ass?" he scolded. _I hated it when Roxas snapped at me for not telling him about Rin, but I kept telling myself it was for the best. _"Geeze, Roxas, I said I was sorry. Now could you move so I can get to bed? It's been a long night."

_I remember it took him a while to move out of the way. I remember he came into my room later that night and asked me again what was going on with me and why I was so anxious around Saiix and Xemnas. But I don't remember telling him anything, or even why I let him stay with me for the rest of the night. _

_It must have been his eyes and how they reminded me of her when I still had a heart. I think that's why I felt whole when Roxas was around...because of how much he reminded me of Rin. Why was it so hard for me to accept the fact that Roxas could never be or replace Rin I'll never understand. But as I held Roxas that night and told him countless times that everything will reveal itself soon enough, I couldn't help but feel like I was leaving something out. It didn't take Roxas long to figure out what it was. _

"You were attached to this Rin person, weren't you?" he asked. _I stared at him wondering how the hell he knew that. "_When did I ever tell you about Rin? And how did you even know her name? I never told you about her!"_ Roxas blinked a few times and grinned. _"Namine told me. She said that you knew her in your previous life in the city." _For once I was the quiet one. I knew that Namine knew about all of the Organization members, but what I didn't know was how much she knew about all the Organization members. _"Yeah, and what about Rin, Roxas? Did Namine tell you about how Xemnas wants her to be in the Organization? Did she tell you about how Saiix was going to turn her into Dusk before anyone could save her?" _I rambled on for well over an hour, telling him what had happened earlier. Roxas didn't seem to mind. He was getting exactly what he wanted from me. _

"So, why did you go back there if you hated the place when you still had your heart?" Roxas asked sleepily. "Has anyone told you that you ask too many questions?" Axel ruffled the boy's hair. Roxas shook his hand off and frowned. "That still doesn't tell me why you went away, Axel. The red-head sighed and glanced at the door. Footsteps; loud ones that seemed to shake the foundations of the castle. Roxas was silent until the thunderous footsteps stopped. "Saiix?" he asked quietly. Axel nodded. "Probably pissed since his little attempt earlier failed." Roxas looked at Axel bewildered. "Failed? I don't think he failed, Axel. I think he has her right where he wants her," he said. "Rin," Axel whispered. "What do you mean, Roxas?" "You said that she disappeared when you called her name when she fell, right?" Axel nodded. "Yeah, and? You think Saiix has her somewhere?" "Yeah...I mean who else would even bother? Xemnas never handles his own dirty work, so he sent Saiix or Xigbar to capture her while Larexene created a distraction," Roxas explained. Axel raised an eyebrow and ruffled his hair affectionately again. "That's some theory, Key-boy," the redhead laughed. "Well, it could happen," the keyblader pouted defensively as he rested against Axel. "I just hope she's okay..." the flame master thought to himself, wrapping his arms around Roxas's small frame.

Roxas was fast asleep in Axel's arms while Axel wasn't far behind. "Tomorrow," he sighed, "I'm going to see Namine...maybe...she can tell me...what's...going on." And with that, he closed his violent green eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
